Corrosion
by Reinkakou
Summary: If it weren't as if life in Republic City was already difficult enough as it is, these uncommon emotions towards your brother aren't making things any easier. A compilation of Mako/Bolin stories that vary in both genre and rating. Bound to contain incestuousness in one way or another.
1. The Real Victor

Oh gee. I posted anyways. Fuck you.

* * *

A blast of heated fire shot directly at him, only to be evaded with a swift and skillful dodge, feeling the wave of heat rush over his body. The male clenched his fists tightly, and felt the heat as it rose up through his forearm, and accumulated in his hand. Finally, with a quick and powerful jab, a fiercer fireball was sent out in return. It easily struck the vulnerable opponent square in the chest, sending them flying backwards, and off the back of the ring. Crowds cheered violently while commentators remarked on the impressive display of ability. Even so, it wasn't over just yet.

_"Don't let yourself get distracted," _Mako told himself as a ring of stone was hurled at him. Bolin jumped to the rescue, obviously noticing his brother's distraught, and countering the attack with one of his own. The two chunks of earth colliding and sending a thick and opaque dust through the area; the older male took this to his advantage, hiding himself behind the cloud while the other brother continued his bombardment of attacks. Korra could be found at the other side of the rink, attempting to take on the opposing waterbender, her harsh attacks proving to be too much for them to handle.

_"We've almost won..."_ The match was neck and neck, this round deciding it all. The other team really hadn't proved to be of any threat, rather, had gotten lucky with the several simple mistakes the Fire Ferrets had made. If anything, Mako blamed himself. His concentration was lacking heavily, not at all aware of his surroundings as he slipped off into daydreaming. What he did know, however, was that he wanted to _win_ this match.

As the cloud began to clear, the firebender decided to take his opportunity to strike. Honing in on the dark silhouette on the other side, he charged forward and into the smokescreen of sorts. He held his breath, having learned before that inhaling the sediment-filled air resulted in an incredibly unpleasant fit of coughs. Nevertheless, Mako jumped up into the air, charging up the searing embers in preparation for the final blow. He'd performed this attack multiple times before, almost allowing it to become a signature move for the firebender, yet the flames seemed to hesitate just as he did, nervousness beginning to course through him.

_"No__,__"_ He reassured himself. _"We HAVE to win." _Descending back to the ground, the fire's power built back up, the bright blaze almost immediately grabbing the attention of the opposing team's earthbender. Unfortunately for them, it was too late; Bolin's advancing attacks having had managed to distract them long enough for the older brother to go in for the kill. Mako built up all his energy, and with a finishing punch, unleashed a violent eruption of flames upon the defenseless player. They became engulfed in the fiery combustion as it sent them soaring through the air, and into the water to join their friend.

The crowd let out another loud roar of cheers, Mako allowing himself to grin in satisfaction this time. Two down, one to go. Bolin and Korra had already moved onto the final opponent, and were mercilessly assaulting them with a combo of powerful blows. The other team's waterbender struggled to manage their defense, two on one pushing them to their limitations. Korra sent out her, serpent-like jets of water as Bolin backed her up with powerful advances. Mako couldn't help but chuckle, now knowing of the assured victory. He anticipated the sweet taste of the match's victory, and everything it had to offer, and to have it so close at hand was all the more exciting. Mako sent out a few small and speedy bursts, causing the waterbender to only strain further to stand their ground. With all three of the Fire Ferrets now attacking, the remaining member of the opposing team stood no chance, and was quickly defeated.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO THE FIRE FERRETS!" The announcer yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear, spectators joining in with feverish insanity. The three friends took a moment to savor their win, exchanging high fives and beckoning to the wild audience. Now it was time for the _real_ fun.

* * *

"Nice work out there!" Korra said to the two males, removing the tight and sweaty helmet and placing it within her locker. "Way to get two knockouts in the final round, Mako!"

"Hopefully that makes up for how poorly I did in all the ones before it," He said with a frown, removing his own helmet and slumping down on a bench with his back against the wall.

"You still always manage to pull through in the end." Korra reassured with a smile. That was all that mattered anyways, wasn't it?

"I guess," Mako murmured, resting his head back and closing his eyes. His muscles ached, and his feet were sore. For as little credit as he gave himself for participating that game, he was undeniably tired.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Korra said, grabbing a towel and shutting her locker. "See you guys in a few." The firebender gave a weak wave goodbye as he let out a yawn, then trying to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes. Opening them back up, he came to find Bolin approaching him with a look of delight on his face, accompaniment by a cheeky grin.

"Great work out there, bro." The younger sibling said, taking a seat on the bench across from his brother. Even after all the effort he had put out during the game, he still seemed exuberant and full of energy. How he did it, Mako had no idea.

"Thanks, you too," He said with a smile. He always said that, they both did, and it came as no surprised when the earthbender dropped down to his knees and scooted forward. Mako couldn't help but let out a sigh as Bolin gave him a hopeful look; a wordless plea. The older brother spread his legs a bit, allowing his younger sibling easier access to his ever-growing bulge. He bit his lip hungrily while the firebender undid the belt to his uniform and slightly shifted his groin forward towards the other male. Bolin joyfully wasted no time in pulling back the waste of his brother's pants to expose his already half-hardened member and letting out a laugh of satisfaction.

"Is this what's been distracting you from the games lately?"

"W-what?" Mako exclaimed, face lighting up with embarrassment while the other male proceeded to take hold on his length. "Of course not!"

"Mhm..." The earthbender hummed sarcastically, giving a questioning look to his older brother. Was there really any point in lying when they both knew? Mako felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body as Bolin licked the tip of his manhood, then proceeding to place the end within his mouth. The firebender let out a gasp of pleasure while the other male massaged the head of his dick with his warm tongue. God, it felt so wrong, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was even the immorality itself that caused this to be so much more pleasurable to him.

It wasn't as if this were the first time this had happened, oh no. This had been a poorly constructed motivation idea Bolin had formed a while back. A 'reward' for winning. Mako had heavily objectified against it every time the younger male had asked, but as time passed, the firebender eventually gave into the other male's endless persistence. After the first time, Mako couldn't help but want more, almost _need_ it to relieve some of this pent-up sexual frustration. In short, it had eventually become a habit for the two to engage in such acts when Korra took her scheduled leave for a shower. Course, that being said, this was all they had time for.

Bolin continued to lap his tongue at his brother's dick, applying a fair cover of saliva to it. He ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the warm, salty precum that gushed from it. Mako let out a deep, blissful moan as the younger sibling began to bob his head, taking in gradually larger amounts at a time passed by. The firebender stopped him for a minute, taking a hold on his chin. The earthbender releasing the other male's dick from his mouth, a small, thin thread of saliva and precum connecting the two. He looked into his brother's eyes, the angry-looking ones that had always proven to be more loving than hateful. Mako leaned forward, the two sibling's lips connecting, a simple kiss multiplying into a series of gradually deepening ones.

"I love you bro." The older male said, tasting his own flavor from his brother's lips before leaning back to his previous position, holding his dick out towards the earthbender.

"Love you too." Bolin said with a smile, happily taking Mako's tool back in.

"Y-you promise to do this every time we win?" The firebender asked doubtfully. This was practically the highlight of his day, losing it was something he would certainly dread.

"Mhm." Bolin hummed again, running his tongue up the bottom of the shaft, causing a shiver to run through the older male's body.

The pressure in Mako's groin grew gradually larger and larger until he was on the edge of climaxing, his dick now thoroughly coated.

"Bo." He let out, giving small thrusts into his brother's mouth, "I think I'm... gonna." Mako's face was a deep shade of red, the male now huffing and gasping for air. Bolin gave a nod in response, and began to pick up the pace. The pressure only grew stronger and stronger until the firebender's rod twitched violently, releasing his hot, thick cum into the other male's mouth. Jet after jet was fired into Bolin's mouth, of who swallowed every last from of his brother's seed.

After Bolin had made sure to lick Mako's dick clean, the firebender put his package back into his pants and redid his belt; the other male wiping at his mouth and licking his lips. Bolin gave his brother one last kiss on the forehead before allowing him to doze off as the fatigue began to wash over him. The two couldn't wait until the next match.

* * *

And then Korra turns out to have been watching through the keyhole of the door every time this has happened or something. WHAT A TWIST!

* * *

Yeah, don't bring this up. I'll only get reprimanded by an ungrateful little nub. But he can suck it because _I can write whatever I want. c: _


	2. Wearing Masks

He found himself alone once again in the deep, dark, nothing-but-black filling his eyes as he slowly felt himself beginning to suffocate. The earthbender squandered to escape as he caught glimpse of a mask and the soulless eyes that stared him from behind. He had been captured by Amon, the opposing figure approaching him slowly as he struggled to release himself from the ties that bound him. Bolin squirmed on the ground pathetically, like a worm trying to burrow into the earth and hide. Tears built up in fear as the darkness only seemed to grow more opaque with every pounding beat of his heart.

Sweat drastically covered his body, which grew numb with anticipation, turning colder than the stone he found himself unable to bend. Yet, the mask only grew closer. He finally let the tears fall from his face, choked screams escaping his throat. Bolin clenched his eyes tightly, only the footsteps piercing his ears as they grew louder and closer. He was helpless; alone without any to protect him.

The earthbender's eyes shot open, he scanned over the room to find that reality had returned. Relief washed over him, however, the darkness proved to be of no comfort to the rattled male. Bolin let out a few whimpers, a sniffle here and there, his heart still racing, it had only been a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. Even so, it left him with the unpleasant memento of fear and a lump in his throat. The male got up, walking gingerly across the wooden floor so as not to wake Pabu, the fire ferret lazily sprawled out atop the earthbender's bed. Bolin was often quite embarrassed when put in this situation, but it had never seemed to bother Mako before. Perhaps the earthbender would manage to slip into his bed without awakening him, his brother's company would prove to be enough to carry him through the night.

The male tiptoed across the hall to his sibling's room, slowly opening the creaky door just enough for him to slip past. Bolin carefully crept in, only to find the bedroom empty. A blanket lay carelessly cast across the bed, the lumpy mattress unoccupied. The earthbender could only look at it with confusion. Giving way and vulnerability to fear as the darkness seemed to consume him once more. Bolin proceeded with caution, only to stumble on loose clothes scattered across the floor, and eventually made it to the edge of the bed. He sat down on the furniture, which gave and eerie creak, the earthbender looked over the room. Bolin wasn't in here all that often, the space and its featured proved to be more unfamiliar than he would've hoped for. He gave a shudder, tears building up once more.

_"Where is he..?"_ The earthbender thought, searching for the iconic red scarf to around the room; knowing he didn't tend to wear it around the house, and failing to find it anywhere. Bolin could faintly remember through his drowsiness about Mako telling him something about Korra, they must've made plans. He laid down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

_"Ah, yes. Korra,"_ An ache throbbed in his heart, the kiss that wounded him so deeply flashing in front of his tightly shut eyes, unable to escape his memories no matter how desperately he tried. It hurt to feel unwanted by both of them, so it seemed. They had each other, and he was happy for their happiness, but where did that leave him? Mako got both Korra _and_ Asami without even trying, and then there was just... him, crying over a nightmare like a scared child.

Bolin buried his face deep in the pillow with embarrassment. How weak he must look right now. It almost made him glad that Mako wasn't here to see him like this, but he knew Mako would comfort him in a time like this... wouldn't he? No matter how close he ever grew with Korra, they were brothers. They had a bond that shouldn't distance, regardless to how much romance impacted them. They were family. At least, that's what Bolin liked to believe, what he _hoped_ to be true. He breathed into the pillow, the scent of his brother providing _some_ comfort to him. The earthbender wrapped himself in the blanket and let out a small chuckle. His heavy eyelids drooped, and he could only hope that if he were to enter another hellish nightmare, he would wake beside a protective Mako. Bolin let the tears slide down his face, and plop onto the bed, letting it out while he still could.

Tomorrow he would put on that same fake smile, still knowing deep down that he was helplessly alone.

* * *

Really short, I tried to make this original since the plot has kinda been tossed around FFN for quite a while, so I tried taking the more angsty approach for originality. That being said, this is original content, and there is no picture to go with it... yet. This is because my experience with the last chapter and its artist were very unpleasant. In conclusion, I would like to apologize to the artist for giving them more traffic and pageviews! :3 You ungrateful little pr-  
Anyhow, until next release I suppose! This wasn't much for incest, and was more brotherly-love/solo angst, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
